<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfinished Business by zmethos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169818">Unfinished Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmethos/pseuds/zmethos'>zmethos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmethos/pseuds/zmethos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac is haunted by recordings left by Murdoc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first zine-published piece, featured in <i>Texas Revelations 2</i> (March 1995). The note that prefaced the story in the publication is below:</p>
<p>
  <i>Angus MacGyver—he prefers to be called Mac—works for the Phoenix Foundation in Los Angeles. Phoenix is a privately owned research organization that does contract work in several fields, sometimes even for the government. Peter Thornton, Mac's supervisor and one of his best friends, often sends Mac on the more delicate missions involving terrorists, peace treaties, and environmental issues, just to name a few. Mac frequently finds himself in tight situations and has an incredible knack for using his noggin to get out of trouble. It's a good thing, too, because another of his friends, a high-school chum named Jack Dalton, has an equal gift for showing up just in time to get into some trouble of his own. Mac is then obliged to extract them both from whatever plight Jack's schemes have managed to bring about.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Causing the most trouble, however, is Mac's arch-nemesis Murdoc. Once a professional assassin for Homicide International Trust, Murdoc is now a free agent whose main goal is the catch the one quarry that has always escaped him: MacGyver. Playing Moriarty to Mac's Holmes, Murdoc is Mac's mental equal and a particular thorn in Mac's side because just when he thinks Murdoc is gone for good...</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You do!"</p>
<p>Mac sighed. They'd been arguing about this since the beginning of the camping trip, and although it was ridiculous, Mac was sure he was right. Calmly he said again, "I do <i>not</i> snore."</p>
<p>"Then what's been keeping me awake? Bears?" Jack asked. He was silent for a moment; then he snapped his fingers. With a gleam in his eye, he said, "Listen, when we get back, I'll put a tape by your bed. That'll prove it!"</p>
<p>Mac rolled his eyes; he'd do anything to shut Jack up. "Fine."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jack was true to his word. A few days after they'd returned to L.A., he bought Mac a noise-activated recorder. Mac didn't bother to complain; he just wanted to get this settled. Setting the recorder on his nightstand, he crawled into bed and went promptly to sleep.</p>
<p>Jack was in Mac's room early next morning. Shaking Mac awake, he exclaimed, "Come on, Mac! I wanna hear the tape!"</p>
<p>"What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Time to get up."</p>
<p>Mac convinced Jack to at least let him shower and dress first. Then he grabbed the recorder and went downstairs. Jack had made coffee, but Mac hardly had time to pour a cup before Jack began wheedling again. "Cool it!" Mac snapped and slid the tape machine across the counter.</p>
<p>After rewinding it, Jack pushed 'play' and proclaimed, "Now, MacGyver, hear yourself snore. You're too loud to ignore!" His laugh died quickly, however, when they heard what was on the tape.</p>
<p>"Hello, MacGyver!" a familiar voice announced. "Greetings from beyond the grave! You're sleeping so peacefully, I hate to wake you. I could kill you so easily, but where's the challenge in that? And you know I love a challenge. So, as they say, 'until we meet again'... Which, I promise, won't be long." And with an evil chuckle, the tape ended.</p>
<p>Mac and Jack exchanged looks. "Murdoc," Mac said.</p>
<p>"And I still don't have proof that you snore!" added Jack.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Mac was not easily frightened; at least, he didn't like to think so. But he still found a reason to go to the Phoenix building that evening rather than hang around his place.</p>
<p>Sitting at his desk, his back to the city lights reflected in the windows, Mac stared sleepily at the computer screen. He found office work extremely dull and avoided it when he could. But he'd rather be bored if it included being safe.</p>
<p>Not that he truly believed he was safe. There was no place Murdoc couldn't get to if he really wanted.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Peter Thornton, a bald and aging man who wore dark glasses for his glaucoma, was on his way out when he noticed the lights in MacGyver's office. Pausing, he stepped in to investigate. He found Mac dozing at his desk.</p>
<p>"MacGyver?" he whispered. Then, louder, "Mac!"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Mac raised his head and blinked his bloodshot eyes, blond hair sticking up in places and pressed flat in others, though it didn't look much different when it had just been combed.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Pete asked. "I thought you were on vacation. You always say you never get—"</p>
<p>Mac raised his eyebrows. "I was bored?" He seemed to question whether Pete would believe it.</p>
<p>"You?" Pete snorted, taking a seat across from his friend. "Come on! Tell me what's really on your mind."</p>
<p>Mac drew a deep breath and launched into his story. When he was done, Pete nodded. "You're right, there's no use looking for him. But why bother hiding here? Wouldn't you rather lure him into the open and be done?"</p>
<p>Mac sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know. I just need time to collect my thoughts first."</p>
<p>"What you need now is rest," Pete told him. "There's plenty of security here, if you think you'll be comfortable on one of the waiting-room couches."</p>
<p>Mac gave his friend a weary smile. "Thanks, Pete."</p>
<p>"No problem. Call if you need anything." Pete stood and turned to leave, adding as he shuffled off, "Goodnight."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The security guard whistled a light tune as he patrolled the building. He went room to room, dark eyes darting, checking for lights that had been left on and waving politely to the few late workers. When he saw one employee dozing, he smiled to himself...</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Pete shook Mac awake. "MacGyver! Are you all right?"</p>
<p>Mac's eyes fluttered open. Sitting up slowly and rubbing his face with his hands, he mumbled, "Mornin', Pete."</p>
<p>Pete sighed with something like relief. "You're okay."</p>
<p>Mac frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"</p>
<p>His eyes widened when Pete handed him a tape recorder.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Mac returned home with one thought in mind: the sooner this was over, the better. There he waited, restless and alone, thinking of all those monster movies he'd seen as a kid.</p>
<p>The day passed uneventfully. Of course, Mac reasoned, monsters only come out a night. Then, at about seven-thirty that evening, he heard a tapping at the door. He was hesitant to answer, but the pounding became more insistent, and a voice shouted, "Mac!"</p>
<p>Murdoc never called him 'Mac.'</p>
<p>MacGyver strode to the door and yanked it open. "Jack! What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Jack gave his buddy his most winning smile—the one Mac knew not to trust. "Just thought I'd stop by for a visit. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" He slipped past Mac into the living room.</p>
<p>Mac was about to answer when the lights went out. The darkness was accompanied by a familiar laugh.</p>
<p>As their eyes adjusted to the gloom, Mac whispered, "Duck behind the couch."</p>
<p>"What if <i>he's</i> behind the couch?" Jack hissed.</p>
<p>Ignoring him, Mac moved to the couch and put his back against it. Jack followed. They listened... but there was only silence. Mac pointed wordlessly in one direction, and Jack crawled off as Mac went the other way. The lights flared on.</p>
<p>Mac held up a finger to his lips to keep Jack quiet, and the two of them quickly and silently searched the house. Well, Mac searched and Jack stood there, eyes wide as he looked around. After a checking the bedroom and bathroom, Mac called, "Nothing here!" No reply. "Jack?" Still no answer. "This isn't funny, Jack!" Mac shouted as he strode back into the main living area. Jack was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Once in his Jeep, Mac found the next tape.</p>
<p>"Well, MacGyver, here's your curtain call for the last act. And what better stage than your own Phoenix Foundation? Here's the deal: you find us and diffuse the bomb by midnight. But look out! Twenty-four floors leave a lot of room for mistakes!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The parking garage was dark. Mac drove his Jeep in slowly, cautiously glancing to all sides and straining his eyes in the darkness. Deciding his usual spot would not be safest, he pulled into a vacant one near the exit. It would be easier to spot and avoid hazards on foot.</p>
<p>Mac's sneakers made almost no sound on the pavement. He carefully made his way to the security door. "So far so good," he muttered to himself.</p>
<p>At the door, Mac paused to pull out his ID. As he slipped it through the scanner, it began a rapid beeping. Mac flung himself to the concrete just in time to miss the shower of sparks and billow of smoke that accompanied the small explosive.</p>
<p>"Come in, MacGyver!" a voice over the PA called. "The door is open. There's no one else here, by the way. This is a private party. Just you, me, Jack, and Pete. I had Pete offer everyone else a little holiday. Who knows? There may not be a building to come back to."</p>
<p>Mac had an idea of where Murdoc might be. There were five security stations in the building: one on the first floor, the sixth, twelfth, eighteenth, and twenty-fourth. Each station was equipped with banks of television screens tuned to the CC cameras. If Murdoc wanted to keep an eye on Mac's progress, that was where he would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murdoc checked his watch. "Almost nine o'clock, gentlemen," he said to the two men tied back-to-back in their chairs. "And he's still on the first floor. Eleven more to go."</p><p>"What about the bomb, Murdoc?" Pete asked, eyeing the device on the table. "If it goes off, you'll die too."</p><p>Murdoc chuckled. "My dear Mr. Thornton, don't you know by now that I never die?"</p><p>Mac didn't think they'd be on the first floor, but he checked anyway. As expected, they weren't. But the equipment was still on...</p><p>"Maybe <i>I</i> can find <i>them</i>," Mac murmured.</p><p>He sat down at the terminal and looked at the list taped to the wall that gave the camera codes and locations. The room he was in had a camera labeled 1-S for first-floor security. "Real original, guys." Mac glanced up and found the camera in the back left corner of the room. Turning back to the terminal, he typed in a code. A small beep sounded and the light on the camera went out.</p><p>"Okay, now it's my turn. Time to find <i>you</i>."</p><p>***</p><p>"Damn!" Murdoc hissed. He paced the security room, boots thudding, then turned to the terminal and quickly typed in a code of his own. The light on camera 12-S winked off. Heaving a sigh, he said, "Guess I'll have to do this by hand."</p><p>***</p><p>Mac was checking the sixth-story security room via the monitors when all the screens went black. A voice over the building PA taunted, "All right, MacGyver! We're going to play blindfolded. All the cameras in the building are off. Just remember, I know where you are, but you still have to find me."</p><p>Mac tried but couldn't get the cameras to come back on. Per the instructions he found, he needed a key, a code, and to find a control box... "Who comes up with this stuff?" he wondered. How could the cameras be so easy to turn off and so difficult to turn back on? He made a mental note to have building security looked into... if there was still a building in the morning.</p><p>Glancing at his watch, Mac saw it was thirteen after ten. "Gotta get movin'." He knew better than to try the elevators; concrete stairwells would take longer but also be a lot harder for Murdoc to tamper with.</p><p>The stairwell was dark, and Mac proceeded with caution. He'd made it up five flights without incident when he heard a door open on the floor above him, causing a momentary spill of light over the cement landing on which he stood. Mac froze, hoping not to be seen.</p><p>As the door swung shut and darkness returned, Murdoc called, "Come on out, MacGyver! I know you're down there."</p><p>Footsteps began coming down the stairs. Trying to make the least noise possible, Mac stepped into the corner of the landing. Murdoc passed by.</p><p>Mac eased out quietly and began to follow. But after three flights, he realized something was wrong. He hesitated, peering into the darkness. Where had Murdoc gone? He hadn't opened any doors... Then a blow from behind sent his his world into darkness.</p><p>***</p><p>"Mac! Come on, Mac, wake up!"</p><p>He opened his eyes slowly, the bright light only intensifying the ache in his head.</p><p>"I think he's coming around!" said Jack.</p><p>"Good. It's about time!" Pete said, adding another, "Come on, Mac!" for good measure.</p><p>Mac sat up carefully, waiting for his vision to clear. "What happened?"</p><p>"You tell us," said Jack. "Murdoc dragged you in here an hour ago. You've been out like a light."</p><p>Looking around, Mac asked, "Where is he?"</p><p>"Long gone by now," Pete said. "And we will be, too, if someone doesn't stop that bomb." He nodded toward the mechanism on the table that was counting down the last five minutes to midnight... and detonation.</p><p>Mac struggled to his feet and moved to untie his friends, but Pete said, "Never mind us! The bomb!" So Mac turned his attention to the mass of wires and plastic explosives instead. The display now read 3:02.</p><p>"Why don't we just get outta here?" Jack suggested.</p><p>"We can't just let the building blow!" Pete protested. "There's too much valuable research!"</p><p>Mac lifted the bomb to look at the bottom. Then he twisted it to study the sides and the top.</p><p>"Be careful with that thing!" yelped Jack.</p><p>Mac glanced at the number on the camera in the room. "I've got an idea. Be right back." Leaving his friends to wonder and worry, Mac picked up the bomb and took off down the hall, headed for the stairwell; he had to get two stories down, <i>fast</i>.</p><p>1:13</p><p>He reached the tenth floor and ran as fast as he dared while carrying a bomb down the main corridor. Which room was it? He couldn't remember the exact location. Then he spotted the sign: PHYSICS LAB.</p><p>0:33</p><p>He dashed through the lab to the back. A heavy, round steel door bore the label VACUUM CHAMBER. Mac heaved it open and put the bomb inside.</p><p>0:09</p><p>He pushed the door shut, locked it, and slapped the button on his right. The steel hummed as the machinery began to suck oxygen from the chamber.</p><p>He held his breath and counted down to midnight on his wristwatch.</p><p>The second hand slipped past twelve.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>With a sigh of relief, Mac slumped against the wall. Despite his exhaustion and the continued pounding in his head, after a moment, he forced himself upright again. Time to rescue his friends and call the bomb squad.</p><p>***</p><p>"Bombs need oxygen to explode," Mac explained.</p><p>"So you threw it into a vacuum. That's brilliant!" Jack said.</p><p>Mac's grin was brief. "What I don't understand is why he made it so easy. He could have come up with a million more difficult scenarios."</p><p>"It's impossible to understand Murdoc," said Pete.</p><p>"Don't even try," added Jack.</p><p>But Mac couldn't help but wonder.</p><p>***</p><p>"Finally!" Jack announced as they stood in Mac's kitchen. "Proof that you snore!" He pushed 'play.'</p><p>"Well, MacGyver, I see you made it out alive. Not that it was difficult. But it was a fun game of cat-and-mouse, wasn't it? I look forward to next time. Let's up the stakes, though, shall we? Next time, MacGyver, it'll be just you and me... Sweet dreams!"</p><p>And with one last laugh, Murdoc was gone.</p><p>Or was he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I remember, when writing this (I was in high school), I asked my physics teacher about whether a vacuum would stop a bomb, and he was... very curious about why I wanted to know <i>anything</i> about bombs. So I had to admit to him I was a writer. Though I did NOT admit what I was writing.</p><p>If I were writing this today, I'd do it a bit differently. I've come a long way since high school. But I've enjoyed saving (and sharing) all my earlier works here. Thanks for reading. ~ZM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>